An earbud holder for a belt is provided. The earbud may be a speaker, headphone or the like for allowing a user to hear an audio transmission. The earbud holder moves from a closed First Position A to an open Second Position B so as to allow a user to open and store an earbud. The earbud holder has a front panel and a back panel wherein the front panel moves with respect to the back panel and wherein magnets secure the earbud holder in the closed First Position A. The earbud holder has a generally u-shaped drawer located between the front panel and the back panel for securing the earbud.
Attempts have been made to provide a holder for earbuds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D620,781 to Weckworth discloses a unique design for an earbud holder. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,915 to Moor discloses a substantially pear-shaped case for an audio device, such as a compact disc player, and headphone set, the case formed of a base with side walls extending therefrom to form a compartment tapering inwardly terminating in a narrowed portion distal the base. In combination, the audio device is disposed in substantially upright condition in the compartment of the case while the headphones lie in an inverted substantially upright position with the ear speakers lying in an upper narrowed portion of the case and the curved connecting member arranged in a U-shaped configuration lying in cooperative nesting position with the audio device adjacent the base of the case.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,311,257 to Hu discloses an earphone mounting structure having an earphone consisting of a flat base frame shell, a speaker, a cover frame shell capped and a detachable decorative cap shell, and a mounting device adapted for securing the earphone to a cap for the head of a person. The mounting device can be formed of a snap fastener, a clamping device, or pads of hook and loop materials, enabling the earphone to be conveniently and detachably fastened to the user's cap.
However, these earbud holders fail to provide an earbud holder having a movable front panel and a stationary back panel wherein the front panel of the earbud holder moves with respect to the back panel of the earbud holder. Further, these patents fail to disclose an earbud holder which may be easily secured to the belt of a user.